warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Smokestar's Omen
Beware, Smokepaw. The Shadow will engulf you. Ashes will be the end of you. Run from the night, for the rise of the sun is what will keep you safe from the storm in sight. As a young apprentice, Smokepaw receives this omen. No explanation, out of the blue. As the curse begins to bind him, he realizes he must turn to the sun…or parish. Allegiances ThunderClan Leader: Daisystar-'Beautifully dappled calico she-cat with leaf green eyes. '''Deputy: Duckrunner-'''Broad-shouldered longhaired cream she-cat with a flattened face and matted fur. '''Medicine Cat: Glowheart-'''Small, soft white she-cat with brown tabby spotted patches. '''Apprentice: Springheart-'''Light-framed silver she-cat with dark swirling stripes. '''Warriors: '(toms and she-cats without kits) '''Ferretfoot-'''Muscular, brownish-black and white tom with swift paws. '''Rosefang-'''Pretty dark ginger she-cat with dull green eyes. '''Apprentice: Bramblepaw Harefang-'''Big, dark ginger tom with a broad, flattened face '''Cloverfoot-'''Black she-cat with white paws, muzzle, and belly. '''Talonmask-'''Tall brown tabby tom. '''Apprentice: Graypaw Oatspots-'Brown tabby tom with rosary spots. A good climber, runner, and swimmer. '''Squirreltail-'''Small calico she-cat with sky blue eyes and a bushy tail. '''Silent-eye-'''Frail old silver tom with black spots. '''Badgerstripe-'''Fiesty, brown dappled tabby she-cat with yellow eyes and russet-colored ears and tail-tip. '''Primrosefur-'''Dark gray and red-orange tortoiseshell she-cat with long fur. '''Darkfern-'''Dark gray she-cat with fern-like stripes and soft wavy fur. '''Silverwave-'''Very young silver tom with long, black stripes. '''Apprentices: '(Cats over 6 moons in training) 'Bramblepaw-'''Dark brown tabby tom with long whiskers, white paws and a blended chest. '''Graypaw-'''Misty gray tabby she-cat with silvery eyes. '''Queens: '(She-cats nursing or expecting kits under 6 moons) 'Darkberry-'''Large gray cat with amber eyes. Expecting Talonmask's kits. '''Nightflower-'''Black cat. Mother of Smokekit: tortoiseshell tom, and Stormkit: black tom. '''Elders: '(Toms and she-cats now retired) '''Nutstripe-'''Tan gray and white tabby tom with green eyes. '''Willowcloud-'''Longhaired gray calico she-cat. = '''RiverClan Leader: Burrstar-'''Large, matted, gray tabby tom with dementia. '''Deputy: Dawnspots-'''Pretty, thick-furred spotted ginger-pinkish she-cat with amber eyes. '''Medicine Cat: Cobfoot-'''Solid light brown tom with lighter brown paws and large, chestnut stripes down back. '''Warriors: Liontail-'''Muscular golden tom with a tuft on his tail, like a lion's. '''Orangestripe-'''Large ginger tom with faint stripes. '''Poppysplash-'''White she-cat with large, dark brown patches. '''Amberstream-'''Longhaired dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes. '''Apprentice: Spottedpaw Paleminnow-'''Small white she-cat with ragged fur. '''Pikeshade-'''Tall brown-black and white tom with very sharp teeth and yellow eyes. '''Fawnpelt-'''Sickly, fawn-colored tom with white paws and golden eyes. '''Queens: Streamstripe-'''Pretty silver tabby with blue eyes. Mother of Mistkit. Rest of kits are decreased. '''Mossclaw-'''Small, black and white, slightly defensive. Mother of Beetlekit and Antkit. '''Willowbranch-'''Beautiful brown tabby. '''Brindlemoss-'''Dark, brindled gray and cream she-cat. '''Elders: Silvernight-'''Dark gray tom with silver splotches '''Redfur-Russet-furred tom with a large scar across his face. Barkleap-Dark gray-brown tabby tom with bark-like stripes and frosty blue eyes. . ShadowClan Leader: Thornstar-copper-tan colored tom with large fangs and claws with amber eyes. Deputy: Rainleaf-'''Longhaired gray torbie and white she-cat with green-hazel eyes. '''Apprentice: Foxpaw Medicine Cat: Snowdrift-Big ruffle-furred white tom with one amber eye and one blue eye. Warriors: Sootclaw-'''Black tabby tom with wisps of silver over his pelt. '''Bushleaf-'''Big bushy brown tabby and white she-cat with golden-green eyes '''Apprentice: Raccoonpaw Rivershadow-'''Small gray-black she-cat with stormy blue eyes. '''Apprentice: Stumppaw Tigerflight-'''Fierce brown tabby she-cat with black stripes and a hard jaw-grip. '''Rainflare-'''Longhaired silver tabby tom with a white chin and orange-amber eyes. '''Apprentice: Shellpaw